


Meeting a Student's Needs

by RosyPalms



Series: Requests [38]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Multi, Outdoor Sex, Pegging, Smut, Strap-Ons, Teacher-Student Relationship, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: Mayve Silverpool tends to the Worgen Pupil she's taken under her wing after they stumble upon a couple of Elves enjoying themselves in a Moonwell.
Relationships: Female Night Elf | Elves/Male Night Elf | Elves (Warcraft), Female Night Elf | Elves/Male Worgen (Warcraft), Male Night Elf | Elves/Male Night Elf | Elves (Warcraft), Male Night Elf | Elves/Male Worgen (Warcraft)
Series: Requests [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1197796
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Meeting a Student's Needs

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by [Axelex12]

“Very good, Gerd,” Mayve told her student. The Worgen, a creature of coal-black fur, turned to her with a toothy grin. Sheltered between his large hands was a sapling he had helped grow. “That one will be fine on its own. Come along now.”

The sound of crinkling leaves underfoot let her knew that Gerd was following her. He, like so many Worgen, required the Night Elves’ assistance in mastering their gifts. Fortunately for him, his tutor was Mayve Silverpool, a druid of great ability and the right attitude for teaching.

Gerd fell into step with her. He was perhaps a foot taller than her and broad in the shoulders, an imposing figure by any measure, but it was easy to tell who the master between them was. Gerd took to natural magic quite quickly but try as she might, Mayve could not seem to get him to move in the forest without making a terrible ruckus.

Her steps were soft, careful, despite her quick pace while each of his steps seemed to aim at dry leaves, twigs, or sometimes even the tails of small critters. Mayve shook her head. _That poor squirrel_. It didn’t matter, of course; the noise, not the squirrel. They were perfectly safe in the woods of Teldrassil. The fauna was generally friendly, and any hostiles Mayve could handle without much effort. Gerd could handle them, too, for the most part, but it would be taxing.

They kept walking, looking for plants in need of nurture, when the forest’s natural din of lively, unseen activity was disturbed by voices in the distance. Mayve smiled to herself, recognizing the noise. It was as natural to the woods as the birds or the wind and she would not have thought much of it, but her student was intrigued. His ears perked up, he held his nose into the wind and followed the trail. Knowing what expected them, Mayve just shook her head and followed.

Far off the beaten path they found an old Moonwell. Gerd and Mayve kept their distance and observed a pair of lovers through the underbrush. They were Night Elves, two males, one of them bent over the edge of the well. His partner was behind him and penetrated him with fluid, easy motions.

Mayve had fully expected this, of course. Night Elves liked to have sex in secluded, romantic spots like that, and the vast majority of them were bisexual anyway. Nothing special about finding two men enjoying each other’s company, especially in a Moonwell. The blessed water helped with… soreness after particularly passionate stints. 

She had to admit that they were handsome, though. Both of them were tall men with toned bodies. The bottom’s skin was of a light purple while his lover was deep blue. She saw the purple fellow’s cock, long and thick, bobbing up and down, slapping against his stomach with each thrust of his partner.

“Harder!” the purple one moaned. The top smirked and reached for the purple one’s hair; long, white, and done up in a ponytail. He grabbed it like reins and pulled his lover into an upright position. His free arm wrapped around the bottom’s midsection, and the top whispered something into his ear, though Mayve didn’t hear what. Regardless, the bottom turned his head to kiss his lover’s cheek, but when the blue one began thrusting hard and deep, the bottom began moaning loudly.

Yes, those boys were having a lot of fun together, and Mayve pictured herself getting double-teamed by them. Though, when she started feeling a little horny, she remembered that she wasn’t alone.

By the look of him, Gerd wouldn’t have noticed had she decided to rub one out then and there. He was watching them intently, and by the protrusion showing under his thin linen apprentice’s robe, anyone could tell he enjoyed the show. He was panting softly.

Mayve smiled to herself. Relationships between teachers and students were nothing out of the ordinary among Night Elves, it was the norm, really. Mayve herself had spent many passionate hours with her mentor, and she had certainly thought about getting intimate with Gerd. Sex was a lovely way to deepen trust and affection between teacher and pupil, after all. On top of that, Mayve had never tried a Worgen before; not a male, anyway. Thinking about female Worgen with their long, naughty tongues gave her shivers.

“Nice show, isn’t it?” she hummed and ran slender fingers across Gerd’s fur. He almost jumped, looked at her with wide eyes, and after a moment of silence, realized that his arousal was showing. He covered his crotch with both hands, as if it mattered. Mayve smiled at him. “We’ve been out and about for quite some time, and I would have noticed if you had… relieved yourself.” She got closer, slipped a hand into his flimsy robe and rubbed his scruffy chest. “Thinking about doing some thrusting, like the blue fellow over there?” Her voice was practically dripping with lust. Mayve bit her lip and was about to reach for Gerd’s swollen member when he spoke up.

“I-I was… thinking it would be nice to…”

“Yes?” Mayve purred. Gerd’s fur was bristling at her touch.

“...to… be the… purple one.” Mayve froze and looked up at Gerd. Despite the wolfish face, he looked like a cornered rabbit, shivering and eyes as wide as saucers. She hadn’t expected that, but Mayve was accommodating if nothing else. She reached around and pinched her student’s taut butt through his robes. Gerd choked on a yelp.

“I can do that for you, puppy.”

Mayve led Gerd a bit further into the woods, until they found a comfortable spot.

“I-is this really happening, mistress?” the Worgen asked. Mayve opened her bag and smiled to herself.

“Strip.” The whisper of fabric on fur drew her attention. She looked just in time to see the flimsy robe slip from Gerd’s broad shoulder’s. His cock was standing at attention, and she thought that it would have been fun to get fucked by that thing, not least because of the fat balls dangling underneath. It looked liked sex with Gerd would be a spunky affair, and Mayve loved it spunky!

However, her sweet little pupil wanted a man, and Mayve was going to give him the next best thing. She heard him gasp when she pulled out her strap-on. It was a lovely thing of polished wood, affixed to an artfully crafted harness. She never went on long trips without it, after all, one could run into one slut or another in need of a good, deep pounding anywhere, and even if that didn’t happen, she could use it for her own pleasure just the same.

Mayve looked at her pupil, lifted the hefty wooden member to her lips and gave it a kiss. Gerd’s cock twitched as if she had kissed it instead. She rummaged through her stuff until she found a bottle with lube which she set aside for the moment.

She quickly stripped, tossing her embossed leathers aside carelessly. Mayve was wet already, which helped when she put on the toy. It had a smaller phallus on the inside for her benefit, of course. When she was properly equipped, Mayve picked up the lube and walked up to Gerd. She stopped in front of him, and saw his eyes fall to their hips. He saw that her wooden member was bigger than his flesh and blood one. 

“On all fours, Gerd,” she said, “before I stuff you I’ll loosen you up a bit.” The Worgen gulped and nodded, quickly presenting his hindquarters to his teacher. It was a nice, tight ass, and he had the good sense to lift his shaggy tail lest it obstructed her work.

Mayve took a moment to feel him up, not only his ass, but his fat balls, too. The Worgen whimpered as soon as she fondled those heavy nuts; he was in dire need of a draining. Mayve licked her lips, thinking that by the time she was done, the dusky Worgen would lay passed out in a large puddle of his own cum.

“Oh, mistress!” Gerd moaned when her first finger slipped into him. The lube helped, but Mayve took note of a distinct lack of resistance.

“You play with your ass often, Gerd?” she asked casually and put another finger into his hole. The Worgen trembled and groaned in response.

“N-no. This is the first time I let any- oooh!” he yelped. _And that’s the prostate_ Mayve thought to herself, smiling. She teased the little spot only a moment longer. It wouldn’t be any fun if her puppy popped already, after all.

“Mmh, just a butt-slut then. Nice.” Mayve continued playing with him for quite some time. Soon, Gerd’s already pliable anus offered little to no resistance to her intrusion anymore. His balls were tight, his cock was leaking pre-cum onto the forest floor, and his panting was quick and desperate. He was ready.

She pulled out her fingers, got into position, and made it a point to lather her hardwood cock with plenty of lube. It was considerably thicker than her fingers and she didn’t want to hurt him. All she wanted was to melt his brain with orgasm after orgasm.

“Ready to get fucked, puppy?” Gerd said nothing, but he shoved his needy butt at her. Mayve loved it when they lost all shame like that. At initial contact, Gerd proved tight despite Mayve’s best efforts, however, one good push and the whole wooden length slid right into him. The fact that she bottomed out impressed Mayve, and the fact that Gerd whimpered and came just as their hips met pleased her. With her hands on his fuzzy butt she could feel him tremble through the climax as muscles clenched and ropes of warm cream splash onto the moss and vines underneath them. When his climax had run its course and Gerd was just a panting mess on the forest floor, Mayve leaned over him.

“I hope you’re not done yet,” she murmured. Gerd looked over his shoulder. He was panting and his tongue lolled from his mouth. Even so, his speech was clear.

“More, please!” How could she decline such an adorable request?

A short while later, Gerd was howling, propping himself up on shaky arms as Mayve slammed her hips into him. Still his tongue was lolling from his mouth, sending saliva flying every time she banged into him from behind. Much like the purple Elf they had watched, Gerd’s throbbing cock slapped against his belly repeatedly, making a sticky mess of his fur and the ground underneath him.

As for Mayve, she was having fun. To see her studious little puppy going wild like this was quite endearing, not to mention the stimulation not only her strap-on provided, but also Gerd’s wagging tail. The bushy appendage kept swiping over her nipples.

Just to mix things up, she grabbed both of his arms and pulled, leaving his torso suspended. He whimpered like a dog, but continued to take his butt pounding like a good boy, so much so that a short while later ropes of semen erupted from his cock. Mayve cut him no breaks, prolonging an already messy climax.

“Having a good time?” Mayve asked as she pumped her hips. Gerd had no answer beyond a strange mix between whining and chuckling, but when he looked at her over his shoulder she saw the pure pleasure plain on his wolfish features. “Good boy.” She let go of his arms, set her feet flat on the ground, and drove her wooden cock into his tight butt like a stake. Her Worgen pupil writhed under the new sensation, but never seemed uncomfortable.

After fucking another couple cumshots out of him, Mayve allowed herself a break. She took off her strap-on, made herself comfortable, and beckoned for Gerd to show her a good time. He was still breathing hard, trying to recover from his latest climax, the remnants of which were spread all over his dark chest and belly. He had been on his back at the end, when she was fucking his ass and stroking his aching dick with both hands.

Whether he preferred men or not, Gerd had the decency to crawl between her legs and treat his teacher’s soaked pussy to a thorough tongue-lashing. As it turned out, the boy seemed just as talented as his female compatriots Mayve had previously encountered. She was on the verge of a long overdue climax when she heard footsteps.

It was the couple from before, now dressed and seemingly surprised to find Mayve and Gerd there. Fortunately, the Worgen hadn’t noticed them yet. To keep it that way, Mayve put a hand on his head and beckoned the men with the other. They exchanged quick looks, smiled at each other, and silently stripped before coming closer. Meanwhile, Mayve finally came, quivering through shocks of pleasure and petting her little student affectionately.

“Hi there!” she said once she had calmed herself. Gerd perked up and glanced over his shoulder, freezing at the sight of two, tall, handsome, and very nicely hung Night Elves. Mayve didn’t give him a chance to speak, addressing the men. “We happened to see you during your little stint at the Moonwell. The show made my pupil a little frisky, so I took care of him for a while,” she explained, holding up the strap-on with a smirk. The hint was hardly necessary, of course. Gerd’s jizz was still clinging to his fur and to plants all over the place. Nevertheless, the men’ smiles grew, and their cock swelled. “I’m just taking a little break from pounding his butt, but now that you’re here, would you like to help me out with that?” As expected, the eyes of the men lit up at the suggestion. They were at full-mast now, both of them, and very impressive to boot. She turned her attention to her pupil.

“Would you like that, Gerd? Would you like it if those nice men buried their bones in your ass?” she asked. Gerd’s eyes were wide-open again. He peeked over his shoulder and Mayve knew he was admiring the blue and purple poles they had to offer. After a moment’s deliberation, Gerd turned back to her and nodded, smiling shyly. Not so shy was the way he lifted his tail, showing off his thoroughly softened-up asshole. The blue one was about to get in there, but his partner stopped him short.

“You’ve had fun with my butt for hours, darling. I’m calling dibs on the little wolf-slut,” he said. The blue Elf pursed his lips in faux disgruntlement, but didn’t argue. The wolf-slut in question started wagging his tail in anticipation. Mayve watched his face closely as the purple fellow got behind him and slowly sank into his hole. What she saw was a very happy doggy. Since there was no reason to start out slow with Gerd’s sloppy butt, the purple Elf got right into pounding him into shape. Mayve let her pupil enjoy the newcomer for a little while.

“Is he fucking you well, Gerd? Are you feeling good?” she asked, soothingly petting his head. The Worgen lowered it onto her abdomen, let his tongue fall from his mouth and smiled at her.

“Very, mistress,” he panted. As if dissatisfied with his response, the Elf slapped Gerd’s ass before laying into him harder. The Worgen showed no sign of discomfort, only more enjoyment. Happy with her student’s situation, Mayve looked to the blue fellow. He stood nearby, watching the show and stroking his hefty blue cock.

“Hey,” she said, drawing his attention, “are you gay?” He shook his head. “Then get over here. Why jerk off on your own when there is a willing mouth available?” Mayve asked, wetting her plush lips with a sultry smile. The blue Elf came over right away, and within seconds he was trying to make his way down her throat.

Thus, Mayve and Gerd spent the rest of the day enjoying the company of the two Elven men. Everyone took turns banging the Worgen’s ass until he was passed out in a puddle of his own jizz, as predicted, after which Mayve allowed herself to cut loose a little. The couple took her every which way they could until they were completely spent.


End file.
